My Love Story
by Kuro 'TnD' Aoi
Summary: AU-Meski Naruto selalu berusaha mendapatkan hatinya, apapun caranya, Sakura tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Tapi kenapa disaat Naruto ingin meninggalkannya, justru ada perasaan aneh yang menghantui Sakura?/RnR?


**My Love Story**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan mungkin ada banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

Dia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai. Sesekali menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Bahkan rambut pirang jabriknya kini lepek tak karuan karena keringat yang terus keluar dari pori-pori. Sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah benda yang digenggamnya itu harus segera sampai.

Pemuda itu berhenti dengan napas yang tersengal tepat di sebuah taman. Melalui sudut matanya, ia mencoba mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, diantara pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar saat _sapphire_-nya menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"SAKURAA-_CHAN_!" Sambil melambaikan tangan, dia berteriak dengan keras. Berharap seseorang yang dia sebut 'Sakura' mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

Di tengah-tengah taman, seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum_ menoleh lalu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya malas.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Kau lupa membawa ini."

Sakura mengerutkan kening ketika _emerald_-nya menangkap bayangan sebuah kamera digital kecil di tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Dia mendengus, "Aku sudah punya yang lebih bagus."

"Ma-maksudnya, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat polos.

"Aku sengaja meninggalkannya, Naruto. Karena aku sudah punya yang lebih bagus," jawab Sakura bosan.

Dia benar-benar tidak berharap Naruto datang kemari dan menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan teman-temannya. Apalagi Sasuke ada di sini. Pokoknya Sakura tidak ingin Naruto menghancurkan _image_-nya di hadapan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi, tidak ada gunanya dong aku capek-capek membawakan ini?"

Helaian rambut pirang Naruto yang sedikit basah terlihat bergerak-gerak saat angin menyapunya lembut.

"Iya!" tukas Sakura tegas. "Sebaiknya kaupergi saja." Sakura menggerakkan telapak tangannya di udara—memberi tanda agar pemuda itu menjauh, lalu berbalik pergi ke arah kawanannya yang semula. Melupakan Naruto yang tertunduk lesu sambil menggenggam tali kamera yang dibawanya.

**.**

**.**

"Setelah lulus kau mau masuk universitas mana?" Kiba menatap Naruto yang sedang asik menyantap satu _cup_ ramen di mejanya.

Sebentar lagi mereka yang memang sudah berada di kelas tiga itu akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Dan seperti halnya anak-anak lainnya, mereka harus memikirkan akan kemana mereka setelah lulus dari sekolah itu.

"Aku akan masuk universitas yang ada Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto lantang—tanpa berpikir.

Sakura yang kebetulan duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh, menolehkan wajahnya ketika dia merasa namanya disebut.

"Apa katamu, Naruto?" tanyanya ketus. "Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk ke universitas pilihanku dengan nilai jelek begitu," lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kiba yang merupakan sahabat Naruto dan Sakura sejak kecil itu menggaruk pipinya yang dihiasi sebuah tato berbentuk segitiga. "Memangnya kau mau melanjutkan ke mana, Sakura?"

"Konoha University, seperti Sasuke," jawab Sakura, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto. "Kau tidak akan bisa berhasil Naruto. Jadi berhentilah bermimpi!"

Kiba mengerutkan kening sesaat sebelum dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—ke arah Naruto. "Sakura benar, kau mana mungkin bisa masuk ke sana dengan nilai-nilaimu yang selama ini," bisiknya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto menunduk, menatap bayangan kecoklatan yang terpantul di kuah ramen di hadapannya. Dia terdiam.

Konoha University itu merupakan universitas terfavorit. Universitas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang memiliki nilai ujian kelulusan sangat tinggi. Sebuah universitas tempat anak-anak pintar berkumpul. Dan tentu saja, universitas yang hampir mustahil bisa dimasuki oleh siswa seperti Naruto yang tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Beberapa siswa yang ada di sana memalingkan wajah menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil merapatkan jemarinya—membentuk tinju— yang kemudian diarahkan ke udara kosong di atasnya. "Aku berjanji, aku akan berhasil masuk Konoha University seperti Sakura-_chan_!" serunya lantang, penuh percaya diri.

Sesaat semuanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Hingga keheningan itu pecah oleh tawa Kiba yang kemudian diikuti oleh hampir seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Ka-kau—" Kiba masih tertawa terbahak, tangannya menyentuh perutnya sendiri—mencoba menahan sakit di perutnya karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "—benar-benar lucu, Naruto!"

"Aku tidak bercanda tahu!" tukas pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ditertawakan. "Lihat saja Sakura-_chan_, aku pasti bisa kuliah bersamamu!"

Sesaat mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap langsung menuju _emerald_ Sakura—membuat Sakura terdiam dari tawanya, sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga di luar jendela kelas. Semua yang melihat cahaya di mata _sapphire_ itu pasti tahu bahwa Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

"Piggg … tadi aku ketemu Sasuke lho!" seru Sakura dengan begitu bersemangat.

Sahabatnya yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Pig' itu terlihat memutar _aquamarine_-nya—bosan. "Bukannya setiap hari kita memang bertemu dengannya, _Forehead_?"

"Iihh bukan begitu. Maksudku … sudahlah. Lupakan."

Sakura, gadis manis yang sering bertukar julukan dengan Yamanaka Ino itu menekuk wajahnya dan duduk diam di kursinya. Semua orang tahu, gadis bermarga Haruno itu begitu tergila-gila dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil ekstrakulikuler yang sama—fotografi.

Tentu saja dia hanya satu dari banyak wanita yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Pemuda yang terkenal tampan, cerdas dan dingin itu benar-benar memiliki banyak sekali _fans_. Sangat banyak.

Ino mendesah pelan ketika melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Dia dulu juga begitu menyukai Sasuke, begitu sukanya hingga dia merelakan persahabatannya dengan Sakura kandas begitu saja. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia sudah tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke lagi, toh dia sudah punya si pemalas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti mengharapkannya sih? Jelas-jelas dia itu tidak pernah menganggapmu. Masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik."

"Siapa? Naruto? Hahh … Jangan bercanda! Naruto itu terlalu bodoh untuk jadi pacarku."

"Tapi, dia itu jauh lebih baik dari pemuda lain. Dia benar-benar tulus menyukaimu. Dia juga selalu ada untuk menolongmu. Lagi pula, aku rasa dia tidak sebodoh itu. Kemarin dia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan basket tingkat nasional 'kan?"

Sakura terdiam, dia tahu kalau yang dikatakan Ino itu benar. Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah mewarnai hidupnya itu. Pemuda yang selalu ada untuknya, menolongnya, melindunginya. Sakura tersenyum sekilas saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto pernah berkelahi dengan pemuda-pemuda yang pernah mengganggunya.

Tapi dalam sekejap dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia hanya menyukai Sasuke, bukan Naruto. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mungkin menyukai Naruto.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto. Aku cuma suka pada Sasuke. Titik!"

**.**

**.**

Matahari terlihat bersinar cukup cerah, menghantarkan sinarnya yang hangat ke permukaan bumi, menyapu lembut wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang mendongak menatap langit. Beberapa burung-burung kecil terlihat menghiasi langit dengan tarian dan kicauannya yang menawan. Semerbak harum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran juga tak luput dari indra penciumannya. Dia menyukai musim semi, karena musim semi selalu mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

Sesaat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mendorong lengannya ke udara, mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa agak kaku, lalu kembali mengarahkan konsentarasinya menuju tumpukan buku yang sempat diacuhkannya di atas tanah.

Mungkin jika ada pencalonan keajaiban dunia kedelapan, pemandangan ketika Naruto belajar bisa berhasil menang. Atau jika ada yang bertanya apa kejadian terlangka yang pernah ada, jawaban paling tepat adalah kejadian saat Naruto menatap buku pelajaran dengan serius. Yah, sebuah keajaiban, hal terlangka. Naruto kini melakukannya. Di tengah sebuah tanah lapang yang tenang, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, dia duduk seorang diri sambil membaca setumpuk buku tebal berlabel nama-nama pelajaran di sekolahnya.

Jika bertanya apa dia lelah? Tentu saja. Ia tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran di sekolah. Apalagi dengan kapasitas otaknya yang—menurut Sakura—di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi jika dia menyerah dan membiarkan nilai ujian kelulusannya nanti sejelek biasanya, ia akan kuliah di universitas yang sama sekali tidak populer bersama Kiba, membuang kesempatan untuk kuliah bersama Sakura dan membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya. Lupakan saja! Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan selalu berusaha merebut hati Sakura, bagaimanapun caranya.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini, Naruto? Rumahku kan masih jauh," seru Sakura kebingungan. Mereka saat ini berhenti di depan bangunan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kuil. Masih cukup jauh untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura ataupun Naruto. Tadi Sakura memang memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menumpang di sepeda Naruto, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika Ino tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau kita membuat permohonan di kolam kecil di kuil ini, maka permohonan itu akan terwujud. Bagaimana kalau kita coba, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, membuat rambut jabriknya sedikit berantakan sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Konyol!" Sakura memutar _emerald_-nya, "kita pulang saja. Ayo."

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_. Apa sih susahnya mencoba?"

Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu mengangguk. Apa sih susahnya mencoba 'kan? Jadi dia menuruti langkah Naruto. Memasuki gerbang di kuil yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan berhenti di depan sebuah kolam kecil yang dipenuhi koin.

Naruto memasukkan salah satu lengannya ke salah satu kantung celananya, terlihat mencari sesuatu. Dia tersenyum saat berhasil mengeluarkan dua keping uang logam. Lalu menarik lengan Sakura dan meletakkan satu keping di telapak tangan gadis itu. "Lemparkan uang ini, dan buatlah satu permintaan, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tertegun sejenak—memikirkan apa yang harus dia minta. Tangannya menggenggam erat koin yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Sekilas, dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang telah melemparkan koin miliknya. "Sekarang giliranmu Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk sekilas. Jika koin ini sungguh-sungguh mampu mengabulkan permintaannya. Mungkin hanya satu hal yang dia inginkan.

'_Aku ingin berbahagia bersama orang yang aku sayangi—selamanya'_

_Pluupp_

Koin itu telah dijatuhkannya. Bergabung dengan koin-koin lain—menyatu dengan harapan-harapan lain disana.

"Kau tadi minta apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah kembali membonceng sepedanya, menuju ke rumah.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto tersenyum menggoda, meski tahu Sakura yang duduk di belakang tidak akan mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Kau pasti meminta supaya aku bisa terus bersamamu 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mendelik, "Mana mungkin! Jangan bermimpi Naruto _no baka_!"

"Ayolah. Apa sih susahnya jujur padaku? Kau memang menyukaiku 'kan?" Gurauan Naruto itu ternyata membuat pelipis Sakura berdenyut. Dan insiden yang sudah terlalu sering terjadi, kembali terjadi. Apa lagi kalau bukan …

"_SHANNARO_!"

Naruto sukses mendapatkan bonus satu buah pukulan maha dahsyat dari Sakura, yang membuat pria itu menghentikan sepedanya dan meringis pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Ahhh … pokoknya _prom night_ nanti aku harus terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke, semoga dia mau mengajakku berdansa," seru Sakura bersemangat.

Ino yang mendengar seruannya hanya mendesah. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya hanya memiliki satu tujuan utama—Sasuke, tidak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk terlihat cantik di depan Naruto saja sih?" sindir gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Mana mungkin." Sakura mengayunkan tangannya di udara, "Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Aku kan hanya menyukai Sasuke. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Ino?"

"Ck, dasar perempuan. Dari pada membahas _prom night_ yang baru akan diadakan bulan depan. Kenapa kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana hasil ujian akhir kalian, eh?" Kiba yang duduk di dekat kedua gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Soal matematika tadi benar-benar sulit, arghh."

Ucapan Kiba tadi mendapat anggukan setuju dari Couji yang asik memakan keripik kentangnya di sebelah Kiba.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan yang sangat penting, sebelum dinyatakan lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas.

"Itu kan karena kau tidak belajar, aku yakin dengan nilai-nilaiku," celetuk Ino. Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri, membuat Kiba semakin menunjukkan wajah frustasi.

"Kau ada lihat Naruto? Dari semenjak ujian berakhir dia langsung menghilang. Padahal aku ingin meratapi ujian matematika tadi bersamanya," tanya Kiba yang sedari tadi memang tidak melihat pria berambut pirang itu.

"Mungkin begitu selesai ujian tadi dia langsung pulang, biasanya dia kan harus kerja _part time_," jawab Sakura mengira-ngira.

"Yah, mungkin saja," tukas Ino di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah dengar, _Forehead_? Naruto lulus dengan nilai terbaik ke tiga setelah Shikamaru dan Sasuke! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya," seru Ino sambil menatap hasil ujian kelulusannya.

Sakura mengangguk, dia sebenarnya juga terkejut saat melihatnya langsung di papan pengumuman. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Naruto bersungguh-sungguh belajar agar bisa masuk ke Konoha University seperti kemauannya.

"Dia benar-benar semakin hebat," celetuk Ino lagi, membuat Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dalam hati, dirinya juga mengakui kalau Naruto memang pria yang hebat. Entah mengapa memikirkan bagaimana pria itu berjuang mendapatkannya, menyebabkan wajah Sakura sedikit memanas.

"Apa kau ada melihat Naruto, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia baru teringat kalau beberapa hari ini ia sudah tidak pernah lagi melihat pemuda itu.

"Tidak." Ino mengeleng, "Tapi mungkin saja dia akan datang ke _prom night_ nanti malam."

"Semoga saja. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat."

**.**

**.**

Malam di awal musim panas, sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Malam dengan langit yang cerah penuh bintang. Naruto menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di atas permukaan kaca jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya ruangan yang sudah dihuninya sejak kecil itu, sebuah kamar kecil yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu dan sebuah dapur yang kecil. Apartemen kecil itu kini telah kosong, hanya ada ranjang kecil yang jabuk, sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan dan sebuah kopor besar di dekat pintu.

Dia akan pergi.

Naruto mendesah sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Malam ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya bertemu dengan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"SAKURA-_CHAN_! Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik!" Naruto berseru saat melihat Sakura yang dibalut sebuah gaun berwarna hitam selutut. Rambut bubble gum-nya di gulung di belakang kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Naruto!" bentak Sakura sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sedikit malu saat Naruto menyebut namanya begitu keras, apalagi mengatainya cantik.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di acara _prom night_. Yang hadir mungkin memang anak-anak seangkatan mereka yang juga dinyatakan lulus. Tapi tetap saja, dipandangi banyak mata karena teriakan Naruto bukanlah yang diinginkan Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang polos. "Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat cantik kok Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku cantik. Mana mungkin aku percaya."

Naruto meringis sesaat, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau memang selalu cantik di mataku."

Sakura membuang mukanya, berharap Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang memanas.

"Oh ya, selamat ya atas nilai kelulusanmu yang bagus," ucap Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar berusaha. Maafkan aku yang selalu meremehkanmu," lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, pipinya yang dihiasi oleh garis tanda lahir itu sedikit memerah. "Ini kan demi Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk, sedikit salah tingkah. Rasanya Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Entah karena pakaian formal yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan atau karena perkataannya yang entah sejak kapan mampu membuat pipinya memerah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan berusaha masuk ke Konoha University sepertiku?"

Tanpa Sakura sangka, Naruto menggeleng. Ia mengerutkan kening dan memberikan tatapan 'mengapa?' pada pria itu.

"Orang tuaku mengajakku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Suna."

"Orang tua?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Seingatnya Naruto tidak memiliki orang tua. Dia selalu hidup sebatang kara, atau ada seseorang yang mengadopsinya?

"Iya, orang tua, Sakura-_chan_. Aku menemukan orang tua kandungku," Naruto tersenyum, "rasanya memang aneh setelah sekian lama. Tapi mereka benar-benar menyayangiku."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat mendengar Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sepanjang hidupnya, sejak di sekolah dasar, pria itu selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Awalnya saat ia berpikir Naruto pergi pun tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, bahkan dia selalu berharap bisa menjauh dari pemuda _hyperactive_ itu. Tapi saat ini, saat Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan dia akan meninggalkan Sakura, rasanya sesak—entah kenapa.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" Rasanya pertanyaan itu benar-benar aneh di telinga Sakura, tapi toh dia berharap pemuda itu kembali.

Naruto terkikik pelan, "Kau pasti tidak ingin aku pergi kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi menggoda Sakura.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

"_SHANNARO_!"

Semua mata kembali menatap ke arah Sakura yang baru saja memukul Naruto—menyebabkan pria itu terjengkal dan meringis di hadapannya. Sekilas, semua yang melihat mendesah, sudah terlalu biasa dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Lalu kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengaku?" tawar Naruto pada Sakura. Mata _sapphire_ pemuda itu mengarah pada tempat yang digunakan teman-temannya untuk berdansa. Sebuah lagu yang lembut mengiri tempat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Aku juga tidak bisa."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku berdansa?"

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar yakin kalau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Dia mengangguk sejenak, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya yang sedang berdansa.

Sakura menumpukan tangannya di pundak Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menyentuh pinggangnya. Wajahnya disembunyikan diantara dada pria itu. Sakura meringis saat menyadari berapa tingginya Naruto, dia benar-benar bukan seperti dulu lagi. Sekilas ia tersenyum, mungkin ini memang akan menjadi malam perpisahan yang tidak akan dia lupakan.

Malam itu, tujuan utama Sakura untuk bisa berdansa dengan Sasuke terlupakan begitu saja. Mungkin dia harus belajar untuk menghargai apa yang ada dihadapannya, bukannya memilih untuk mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin dia dapatkan. Berhenti memikirkan sebuah _fairy tale_ baru, sementara dia sudah memiliki yang lebih baik.

"Aku akan meminta ijin orang tuaku untuk kuliah di Suna, bersamamu."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam. Dia memandang wajah gadis yang kini berada di pelukannya, "Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa jauh darimu," aku Sakura sambil menunduk, lagi-lagi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Aku sadar kalau aku lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dia, maaf." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata _sapphire_ yang selalu membuatnya tenang—berusaha menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

"_I love you_," Kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Sudah lama dia ingin mengucapkannya, dan mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Sakura mengangguk sesaat lalu tersenyum lebar, "_I love you too_."

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada gadis itu. Melupakan dimana mereka berada saat ini, hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia mereka sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum, dalam hati dia mengingat permohonannya di kuil dulu,

'_Aku ingin berbahagia bersama orang yang aku sayangi—selamanya'_

Yah, dia akan bahagia bersama Naruto. Pria itu pasti mampu membuatnya merasakan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia—selamanya.

**.**

—**Owari—**

**.**

**Ide cerita yang terlalu pasaran dan sebenarnya masih random di kepala saya.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**~TnD~**


End file.
